IN MEDIAS RES (in The Middle of Things)
by La Virgen
Summary: An unfortunate accident leads Amy Dumas to regret her actions.


IN MEDIAS RES (In The Middle of Things)

**IN MEDIAS RES (In The Middle of Things)**

Jeff Hardy looked into the eyes of his beloved friend Amy Dumas and watched as they began to close slowly, disappearing from view. The once clear and bright vision was now lifeless, vanishing in the effects of an accident. Too many chemicals, too many substances…too much to drink on that Friday night. No one was a drinker, and no one dared to drive under all that influence.

But it was all a dare…..A dare to be cool….To be perfect…To have the whole world surrender and bow at your feet.

But damned if you ignore the simple warnings of a true friend who was watching over you and telling you not to take that risk.

"We were just playing around," a voice behind him said.

Jeff spun around in anger and noticed the face of Shannon Moore, who was sheepishly looking at his friend with sad eyes. His once-bowed head, which had been stitched, was lifted in fear and apprehension, and his hands were tightly clasped together in a symbol of prayer.

"Playing around?" Jeff sneered. "You call messing with someone's life 'playing around'? C'mon, Shannon! You know better than that!"

I know, Jeff, I know," Shannon sighed. 

"Why did you do what you did, Shan?" Jeff asked. "What was the point?"

"It was an accident, Jeff," Shannon cried. "You're not Amy's protector, you know!"

"That's not the point," Jeff snapped.

"Could you be any louder?" Shannon hissed. "You're gonna wake her up!"

Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping young woman, he agreed. "Fine, let's go outside and finish this."

Shannon quietly opened the door and Jeff reluctantly followed him, not wanting to leave Amy alone.

"Look," Shannon said, "I know you're pissed at me and all. I know I do stupid things, and I….I completely blame myself for this, man. Amy shouldn't have taken the fall; I should have."

"Now, wait a minute," Jeff scolded, grabbing his friend's shoulders. "The last thing I need to hear tonight is blame on yourself. I know you didn't mean to do what you did, but blaming yourself will not make anything better! Trust me, I know what I'm talking about! Furthermore, you haven't even answered my question: Why?"

Tears formed in Shannon's eyes as he responded, "I was dared to."

"By who?"

"Amy."

Jeff relinquished his grip on Shannon and suddenly felt the urge to knock him out. "I don't believe you….not for one damn minute!"

"But Jeff," Shannon sobbed. "It's true. Listen to me!"

"You son-of-a-bitch," Jeff yelled, tackling him to the floor.

As he began punching him, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, and several doctors and nurses ran to the scene, breaking up the two of them.

"Jeff," Shane yelled, "stop fighting, DAMMIT!"

Matt replied, "Shannon didn't do anything to Amy, man!"

"The FUCK he didn't," Jeff spat.

"He's right, Jeff."

Everyone turned around and noticed a sullen Amy standing at the door, gripping to the sides tightly. Her vision was blurry, but her ears were open, and she hated when her friends fought so bitterly amongst themselves.

"Amy," Jeff cried, tearing away from Matt's grasp.

She fell in his arms and he caught her collapse. His eyes filled with tears at her struggle to find his lips, and she found them by placing them against her own.

"I don't want you to worry too much about me, Jeff," she explained. "It was all my fault. Shannon didn't do a thing. In fact, he begged me not to do it….and now look what happened."

Her eyes filled with tears at the notion that she would never see again. Jeff felt his own guilt and remorse creep into him as he looked back at Shannon and Matt. Ashamed of what he did, he began to weep.

"I was such an ass," he said. "I hurt so many people without knowing the facts. Can you guys ever forgive me?"

Shannon didn't say a word. He stood up, clutching his swollen face, and wrapped an arm around Jeff. As the doctors and nurses walked away, Matt and Shane gathered the three of them in their arms and they all just stood there sobbing, none of them knowing what to do. 

"Guys," Amy whispered, "you've gotta get home. Come back and see me tomorrow."

"Let us stay here, Ames," Matt pleaded. "We want to know that you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine," she said, giving them a reassuring smile. "I've got a lot to think about."

The four of them walked back to her room and helped her into the bed. As Matt tucked her in, the other three silently watched him kiss her on the forehead. The rest of them followed, with the last one being Shannon.

"Don't blame yourself for what I did," she whispered tearfully. "I should have listened to you."

"No matter what happens, Amy," he replied, "I'll always love you."

And as they left the hospital room that night, Amy---filled with regret and self-fury---cried herself to sleep.


End file.
